


It’s not that easy being green

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet Cute AU, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Prompt: Character A walks out of a dressing room asking if the outfit suits them, but it’s not their friend waiting outside the room like they thought.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bus kids related fics by stjarna, Fics dealing with or mentioning LGBTQ+ topics including polyamory by stjarna, Fluffy and Funny Fics by stjarna





	It’s not that easy being green

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

“Alright, what about this one?” Daisy drew back the curtain to the changing room with vigor and annoyance. She stepped out, dropping her head back and closing her eyes. “God, the longer we’re at this, the more annoyed I’m getting with Trish. Pick your own bridesmaid dress. Anything green. Just a cute green cocktail dress. It’ll be great. Green. Green?”

“Well, I’m not really the right person to ask about cocktail dresses,” an unfamiliar female voice replied. “I’m more of a suit kinda gal, but—”

Daisy’s head dropped forward and her eyes opened in surprise. She looked at the short-haired woman sitting on one of the chairs in the changing area. “You’re not Jemma.”

The woman grinned back at her. “Definitely not Jemma.”

Daisy slumped her shoulders. “Ugh, I’m sorry. My friend was supposed to wait here for me to help me pick and—” She balled her hands into fists, growling through her teeth, “Argh, where the fuck are you?”

“You know, I hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries here, but if I’m being honest then that dress is—” The woman gestured at the green mess Daisy was wearing, before grimacing as if in pain, “—not great. And green does seem like a horrible choice in general.”

“Thank you!” Daisy fanned her arms out to the side. “That’s what I’ve been saying from the beginning—I mean not to her face, but—” She held up both hands like a defensive shield. “Don’t get me wrong. I love Trish. She’s a great friend, but her taste in clothing—”

“—apparently leaves something to be desired.” The stranger drew the right conclusion.

“I mean why green?” Daisy exclaimed, feeling like she had found someone who got her. “Are we supposed to blend in with the grass at her outdoor extravaganza wedding? Just a bunch of floating bridesmaids’ heads in a perfectly trimmed yard?”

The woman laughed out loud, and Daisy couldn’t help but notice a warm sensation spreading through her stomach.

Just then, Jemma entered the changing area. 

“There you are,” Daisy called to her. “Where the fuck have you been?” She gestured at the other person in the room. “I just bummed out a complete stranger with my sad story of the most hideous bridesmaid’s dress color.”

“I’m sorry,” her best friend apologized, waddling closer. “I just had a feeling you wouldn’t really like that one—understandably so—so I thought I’d see if they have any more.” She lifted two hangers in her hand higher. “I found two that are more like a greenish teal. Maybe that’ll be close enough to please Trish without making you gag? At least you have options,” she added in mild annoyance. “There was only one green maternity cocktail dress. I’ll look like a watermelon.”

Daisy looked at Jemma apologetically. “You will. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, that one shows promise, I think,” the other woman suddenly piped up, pointing at one of the dresses in Jemma’s hand.

Daisy did a double take, looking back and forth between the dress and the woman. “You think?”

She shrugged. “Would need to see it on you, but I like the cut, and—like your friend said— teal might be a better choice without straying too far from green, so probably close enough for your friend?”

Daisy rolled her eyes, grabbing the dress from Jemma. “Fine, I’ll try it on.”

A few moments later, Daisy stepped out of the dressing room, with not quite as much disdain as earlier.

“I like it,” the friendly stranger announced, smiling widely.

Jemma agreed. “Me too.”

Daisy pursed her lips. “Well, alright, I can live with it. Let’s pack up and head for lunch, I’m starving.” She turned to the woman. “Hey, thank you for your input—”

“Piper,” the woman introduced herself.

“Piper,” Daisy repeated to commit the name to memory. “I’m Daisy.”

“Nice to meet you, Daisy,” Piper tipped her imaginary hat, getting up from her chair and heading towards the exit of the changing area. “Have fun at the wedding.”

“Hey,” Daisy called out, “Um, I don’t know what your plans are, but would you like to come to lunch with us? My treat. As a thank you.”

“Oh,” Piper rubbed the back of her neck. “Um, sure. That—that sounds nice.”

“You know what?” Jemma piped up. “My feet are killing me, so why don’t I take a rain check on lunch and head home, and you two can get to know each other?”

Daisy and Piper stared at each other wide-eyed.

“You sure?” Daisy asked, looking almost pleadingly at her best friend, who always seemed to have the best ideas.

Jemma smiled knowingly. “Very sure.”

* * *

P.S. Three days later, Daisy asked Trish whether she could add a plus-one to her RSVP.


End file.
